kingsquestfandomcom-20200216-history
Serenia
. The name Serenia actually refers to three distinct places in the world of Daventry. The largest is the continent of Serenia. The Sovereignty of Serenia exists within the continent. Thus, Serenia is also the name of a nation or political state. There is also a town that goes by the name Serenia, and while it is not a city in the sense most think of them, it is an important center. It can also refer to the Land of Serenia. Continent of Serenia The continent of Serenia, a vast land of towering mountains, deep forests, and endless deserts. While the world of Daventry is far from from being fully explored it seems like that Serenia is the largest landmass there. It was in Serenia where folk arrived when they withdrew from the Other World to DaventryKQC, 2nd Edition, 506 It is the largest and broadest and most ancient of world's lands, named after the peaceful place where Daventry's people appeared when they first withdrew to the world. The exact spot of their arrival had never been marked by stone or statue or eidolon, but that is not there way; but many hold that the place is where the house of the great wizard Chrispinophur now sits. It is said that house has been there, never aging, since the beginning of time. It is also claimed that it was built in less than an instant by the same magician, who himself was already an old man when time began.KQC2E, 49 Not so many years ago, it is said the great Wizard Harlin used his powerful magic to move the Great Mountains north and east of the woods of Serenia and created a vast ocean in between and dividing the continent in two. Leaving behind the continent of Daventry and creating a new continent in the North. He created vast deserts surrounding the village of Serenia (he had shifted the Endless Desert around the village itself). At this time there were only four great countries left in the world. The continents would not recombine until several years later, after great magics were released to heal the lands from the damage caused by great earth quakes, and the three-headed dragon that had scorched the land. In present times, this continent is broken up into many kingdoms and principalities, with two of the most significant ones being the Kingdom of Daventry, and the Sovereignty of Serenia.KQC2E, 506 The continent is also known as Daventry, as for a time that kingdom was only land on the continent as the northern Serenia had mysteriously vanished (but later reappeared a year later). Serenia is divided into many kingdoms, most them small and only a day or three's journey by foot in extent. These fiefdoms sometimes war or battle with each other for reasons their rulers care about, and shrink or grow depending on their martial fortunes. They seemingly come and go with the seasons, and few are remembered after their passing. Two lands bear special notice, the Kingdom of Daventry and the Sovereignty of Serenia.KQC, 4th Edition, pg 32 Land of Serenia The Land of Serenia is a land lying to the north of Daventry. It encompasses the regions containing the Endless Desert of Serenia, the Sovereignty of Serenia, the northern Great Mountains (including Queen Icebella's Realm), and the north-eastern shore of the continent. By some extension the Harpy Island and Mordack's Isle fall into the boundaries of this land. Landmarks *Forest of Serenia *Crispin's House *Town of Serenia *Swarthy Hog Inn (Country Inn) *Baker Bros. Bake House (Bakehouse) *Gnome Home (Gnome HouseKQ5 Hintbook) *Gypsy Camp *Weeping Willow *Bee Tree (Honey Bear Tree) *Ant Hill (Anthill) *Endless Desert *Oasises and desert well *Bandit Camp *Desert Temple *Dark Forest *Secret Exit *Witch House (Witch's House) *Heart Tree *Hades *Ice Palace *Yeti Cave *Roc Nest *Ancient Mariner's Hut (Hermit's House, Hermit's Hut) *Evil Island (Wizard's Island/Mordack's Island/Mordak's Island) *Harpies' Island (Harpie Island/Harpy Island) Sovereignty of Serenia The Sovereignty of Serenia is the name of the kingdom in the northern half of the continent of Serenia. It lies between the Endless Desert of Serenia to the west, the Great Mountains to the east, and to the south of the Dark Forest. Gallery Image:Land-serenia.gif Image:Daventrycontinent2.jpg Behind the scenes This land of Serenia first appeared in The Wizard and the Princess and Adventure in Serenia, and was later revisited in King's Quest V. The continent was originally called Daventry in King's Quest Companion, First Edition, and King's Quest 3. As shown in the book and game during the era's of King's Quest 1-4, the Land of Serenia was missing. The KQ3 Charts, 1st Edition Maps and Alexander's account of his escape from Manannan show that Serenia was missing at the time (and the continent was referred to as Daventry). Although apparently mostly missing between the time of KQ1-3, the land is known about several years before events of KQ3, as it is mentioned See No Weevil, which implies that Daventry is one of the lands surrounding Serenia (Insects of Serenia and the Surrounding Lands, Volume III: T to Z). Also the the Wanderer had saved the Priscilla not many years before KQ5KQC2E, pg 507. By the Second Edition, Serenia reappeared, and the book uses the name Daventry and Serenia interchangeably for the name of the continent. The continent is referred to as Daventry in the An Encyclopedia of Daventry in the 2nd Edition. The 2nd Edition Maps and 3rd Edition Maps show the continent being referred to as Daventry as well. Though Derek Karlavaegen began referring to the continent as Serenia in his descriptions of the world. Its interesting to note that a section of the KQ5 Manual for the NES was entitled "The World of Serenia". However, in the official literature the entire world is referred to as the World of Daventry, simply Daventry, or Earth, see On the Origin of Daventry. :Well, ya, King's Quest is on Earth. Daventry is very old city from a long time ago. It's in ruins now and people aren't quite sure exactly where it used to be. There are some archaeologists searching through the ruins, they think they know its Daventry. But its somewhere on Earth." -Roberta Williams, Talkspot Interview, part 1 (1:20:40 to 1:59:58)1 References Category:Withdrawal Category:Continents Category:Places (KQC) Category:Places (SNW) Category:Places (WatP/AiS) Category:Places (KQ5) Category:Lands